


Space Juice Don't Lie

by NoOneReallyGives (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Don't do what Lance did, Fast burn?, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of alcohol, Mild Language, Seriously don't do what Lance did, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NoOneReallyGives
Summary: Lance gets rummaging around in some unknown corner of the castle to find a few bottles of some sort of unlabeled space juice. He takes it upon himself to drink some right before doing a team bonding thing in the lounge. Nobody realizes what he's done until he starts to act up in a strange way.(Pre : Shiro disappearing, Keith leaving to the BOM (Idk what seasons those are))





	Space Juice Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Parenthesis are not a part of the story. They're just me explaining some things.
> 
> Yo, had this idea pop into my head a short while ago and decided to write it out one-shot style. Never done one of these before. Hope ya like it ;)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of Alcohol, Mild Language, A Drunk Lance Is Involved, I'm kind of Sorry but not Really

    For some time now, Lance had always wanted to roam around the castleship, but he never got the chance to between galra attacks and sleep deprivation on top of brutal training, so when Shiro gave them the day off, he jumped at the opportunity. Until Shiro then said that they would have a team bonding exercise instead, which fumbled around with Lance’s plans for a bit. Nonetheless, he still decided to explore around, keeping track of the time as he did so.

****

It was pretty early in the morning, a small while after breakfast, when Lance decided to embark on his journey to find new places, new nooks and crannies to hide in when need be. He started walking down the desolate hallways as the rest of the team was either getting caught up with their sleep, which Lance should’ve been doing, or actually using the break to be productive. Lance’s bet was that Allura, Coran and Shiro were doing the second one.

****

Once he started upon a hallway full of empty bedrooms, probably for guests when they’d visit, and another time he found another lounge, albeit this one was far more dustier and unkempt the one the team decided to relax in. Lance should be relaxing, but at the moment his nerves from missions and cravings to explore what was unknown were taking over his brain’s common sense.

****

After what seemed like an hour or so, he finally stumbled upon a room that might satisfy his need to find something new for once. At first it seemed like a normal storage room; crates stacked up or scattered around, shelves and racks lining the walls with various objects that Lance couldn’t seem to remember, and dim lights casting down on everything. That’s when Lance spotted an open crate not too far from the door.

****

Inside was a bundle of bottles containing a pink, fizzing liquid. He picked one up and examined it, finding that he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was. There was a logo that appeared to be a cluster of bubbles, but the coloring was faded after thousands of years in storage. He couldn’t even read the altean words explaining the ingredients used, but that didn’t matter since he just couldn’t read the language in general.

****

“Okay, so no expiration date known. Am I gonna try this or not?” Lance’s gut was telling him not too and his stomach was in agreement. But again, his common sense was being taken over by his thirst for knowledge for more insight about the castle, so he twisted the cap until a large hiss escaped from the bottle.

****

“Here goes nothin’.” He lifted the bottle towards his lips and took a large gulp of the pink juice. Immediately a wave of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered dinner back at home. His mama and papa would always be drinking wine as a way to get them out of drinking the milk and ‘unhealthy’ pop their kids were chugging at the moment. One time Lance had asked to try it. At first his mother was like, “noooooo, my little boy is not starting an addiction.” But then his dad was all like, “honey, he’s eleven, and about to be twelve. His sisters had already tried it by then and besides, it’s not like he’s drinking a whole glass. Just a tiny sip.” Needless to say his mother gave in and let Lance try the wine. But only a tiny sip.

****

Lance drinking this fizzy pink alien juice that was most likely expired and would most likely make him spend a few days on the toilet felt almost the exact opposite emotions he carried while trying that tiny sip of wine. (With parent’s consent. Don’t go drinking wine out there peeps. It ain’t worth it, nor is it good.) When Lance tasted that wine, he immediately threw his head away from it in disgust only to chug the rest of his milk. But this time, he couldn’t help but like the warm, fuzzy feeling it put in his stomach. It definitely tasted like alcohol, but again, Lance wasn’t exactly sure. He’d be asking Coran or Allura about this sooner or later, but not now. Now, he just wanted to feel that same buzz he felt before because it had faded by then.

****

He stashed another one of the bottles in his jacket’s pocket and continued on his journey throughout the unmarked territories of the castle, taking a sip of the space juice every now and then. He knew it wasn’t right to be drinking it, but he couldn’t help himself. It just tasted so good and reminded him of all of the happy times with the team. But as he remembered some of those happier times, he also remembered a specific moment from a short while ago.

****

He stopped dead in his tracks as he thought to himself,  _ that son of a gun hot-headed mullet emo insanely hot and well-toned dude really did cradle me in his arms. Shit. _ In all honesty, if he really wanted to think back on the bonding moment with Keith, he would’ve easily remembered it, but the thing is, he really didn’t feel like remembering it. His feelings for Mullet had grown out of nowhere shortly after that and he just tried to focus on other things. Like not dying in an alien war. You know, normal stuff to be focusing on.

****

If the space juice hadn’t already put a slight blush on Lance’s face, then there was definitely one on his face now. He decided to plow through and start heading back to his room. The team bonding exercise was to take place soon and whatever tiny thread of common sense he had left was urging him to get ready. By this time he was just about to crack open his second bottle of space juice.

****

He finally reached his bedroom, barely stumbling for the amount of hours he’d been under the juice’s influence, and flopped onto his bed, unable to sleep. There wasn’t really anything he could do to get ready, now that he thought about it. He just needed to wait for someone to call him down to the lounge for team bonding, or something like that. He rolled over onto his back as he waited for someone’s voice to come over the comms.

****

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Lance, Allura’s voice sounded on the speakers. “Paladins, at this time you should be headed to the lounge for a team bonding exercise. Nothing is needed except you, so you would have no reason to be late.”  _ Man, her accent sounds all British and stuff. Same with Coran’s. Damn, do all Alteans sound British? That’ll be cool to find out some day. _

****

Lance willed himself to get out of bed, hiding the half empty bottle in his pocket, and made his way down to the lounge. When he got there, he was pleased to see that he wasn’t the last one there. Pidge was, which was unnerving, but at the same time, Lance couldn’t bring it upon himself to care. From what he gathered from the scene, they would be trying to form Voltron with those thought projecting neuro-brain things that they used before. Hunk was already sat down near the ledge where the seats started to form, so Lance just silently sat next to him. He didn’t even bother to think that Keith was sitting right next to him also.

****

He then started at the floor. For some reason it was oddly appealing to him at the moment.  _ What a shiny floor this is. Who cleans everything in this castle? _ That small thought led him down the line of wondering who Coran’s father figure was, for some reason. A small nudge from his right brought him back to reality.

****

“Dude, you alright? You don’t normally space out like this.”

“Pft, Hunk. Buddy. Pal. Bro. Dude. Homie. I’m fine.”

****

Hunk gave him a concerned look before stating, “If you say so.” Then he turned his gaze toward the door as Pidge walked in. Lance looked up at her after he did so and she looked absolutely dead. Frizzy hair and light bags underneath her eyes.  _ Oh, space dad is not gonna like this. I wish I had popcorn to watch this all unfold. Is there even an Altean equivalent to corn? _

****

“Pidge, what on Earth happened to you? You were fine at breakfast!”

****

Lance oh-so-subtly said, “Space dad’s at it again with being worried about little miss pipsqueak.”

****

Shiro shot him a look, but that didn’t remove the smirk from Lance’s face. To his side he heard Keith stifle a laugh.  _ Mullet? Laughing? Oh dear goodness of light, please let it be because of my hilarious comedy skills. _ Shiro then looked back at Pidge as she said, “I might’ve died while trying to sleep. Allura’s voice might’ve seemed calm and steady, but to me it was a part of my nightmare which then sent me toppling off of a cliff which THEN had me waking up in a cold sweat so I had to change.”

****

“Sorry about that, Pidge. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Allura walked up to the side of Pidge in which Shiro was not occupying. “I thought that everyone would’ve been awake by then. My apologies.”

****

“No, it’s alright, princess. Just a bad dream at a bad time. It’s fine.” She took a place next to Hunk and Shiro sat down next to her and Keith. “By the way Lance, space dad is definitely what I’m referring to Shiro as now.”

****

“Dear God, there’s two of them.” Shiro ran a hand down his face.

****

“Ya wanna here something better than that?”

****

“Lance, no.” He looked up at him.

****

“Lance, yes.” Lance stared back at Shiro with just as much fierceness as he could muster in his dazed state.

****

“Lance, spill!”

****

“Quit your yapping, Pidgeon!” 

****

A small gasp, a hand clutched to a chest, and a phrase, “How dare you use that nickname! Now tell me the better one!”

****

“Okay, okay. What about space daddy?”

****

Everyone in the room stared at him with blank slates for faces.

****

“Okay, why’s everyone staring at me like that? This isn’t a sketchy courtroom drama soap opera thing. It’s a joke. You guys need to lighten up.” Everyone got note of Lance saying it was a joke so their faces went back to normal. Everyone’s except Keith’s, who continued to stare at the ground in front of him.

****

“ANyway,” Leave it to Shiro to save the awkward silence, “We must continue with the team bonding exercise. Everyone put on your headsets. This is gonna be the same as before, right Allura?”

****

“Yes, that is correct. Everyone close your eyes and picture something you love. Something that keeps you driven, motivated, and something that you like to see.”

****

If Lance had been seemingly drunk before, he was not prepared for the wave of drunkenness that hit hard in the following seconds right after Allura said that. He felt dizzy and tired, but at the same time, he felt alive and ready to do anything. And he meant anything. So instead of focusing on his family in that moment, like last time, he decided to focus on someone far more important to him. One certain, special paladin that kept his heart racing even after he looked away. Someone that had amazing genes on how his appearance went and that also had a nice personality.

****

As soon as he pictured Keith in his mind, Allura said, “Now imagine your lions and your bond with them. Make them understand how much you would do for this something as their paladin. Make them realize that they must keep you alive so you would be able to see this something again. Make that force inside you go further than ever before.”

****

Some small part of Lance hoped that Allura hadn’t seen Keith’s image as it changed to Blue’s image, but most of him said, “Fuck it. I love Keith Kogane. I hope Allura sees him. I wanna shout it at the top of my lungs.”

****

From Allura’s short relieved sigh before she continued, Lance found that everyone else had imagined their lions as well. “Good. Now direct this force towards the other forces you sense around you. Other forms of love that your friends may experience as well. Bring them all together as one collective force, striving to be nearer one another.”

****

That’s when the drunkenness took over. Lance immediately hiccupped after Allura said that, leading everyone to start complaining. Some words were heard, others weren’t, but the main gist was “Come on, we were so close. Why’d you hiccup now of all times?”

****

Lance had opened his eyes to see annoyed paladins and one slightly kept together Allura. “Look, guys I’m” hiccup “sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten” hiccup “over me at the moment.”

****

He was very dizzy and the multiple messages he got from the group were not helping. He started to sway a small bit and of course, Hunk would be the one to notice. “Dude, are you sure you’re okay?”

****

“Yeah, dude. I’m perfectly” hiccup “fine. I’ve got it covered.” Some of his words started to slur as Hunk grabbed hold of one of his arms to steady him.

****

“Uh, guys? Something’s up with Lance. He might be sick.” That stopped the blurry conversation between Pidge, Shiro and Allura. They looked over to see Hunk trying to support an unsteady, slurring, hiccupping Lance.

****

“What’s happening to him?” Suddenly, Lance’s vision sparked into overdrive and he could see everything as clear as the day is bright. He had to shield his eyes from the light as it all but consumed his brain. He could see Pidge out of his squinted eyes, eyeing him with a concerned look on her face.

****

Then everything stopped. The dizziness, the blaring light, swaying, the hiccupping, the slurring. It all stopped. Lance looked at all of his friends with a confused look. Everyone was staring at him confused too. “Look, there’s no voice of reason in my head, and everything’s back to normal now. We’re out of the woo- and I think I jinxed it.” Allura contacted Coran to get a pod ready as Pidge and Shiro made their way over to Lance.”

****

“Lance, what’s going on?”

****

He looked over to see a concerned Keith.  _ Keith? Concerned? Again, I’m scared for his health more than mine- woah, what is happening? Holy shit, why is Keith suddenly looking like an irresistible hunk of meat. Jesus criminy, I’m having a heart attack just looking at him. _ “Has anyone ever told you how hot you are? Because if they haven’t, then their eyes need to be checked up on.”

****

Keith’s whole face went red as the rest of the room went quiet.

****

“No, but seriously!” He turned to the others. “Why’s his face always more handsome than anyone else’s? And why do his eyes have to be violet? They’re so pretty, I just wanna stare into them forever.” Everyone stared at him with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. He looked back towards Keith who was the only one sitting down still along with him. His face had somehow begun to grow redder.

****

“What… the fuck?”

****

“What do you mean what the fuck? You’re the most gorgeous thing in the universe! How has no one snatched you off your feet yet?”

****

Allura was the first to speak up. “Lance, what’s gotten into you today? You’re acting… different than normal.”

****

He looked up at her from where she stood, others still in shock. “I’m not different! I’m just telling Keith how amazingly good-looking he looks!”

****

Pidge spoke up next. “You didn’t say ‘no homo’ yet.”

****

He then turned to her. “Why would I? Full homo! All the homo! Or only half the homo because the other half is hetero. Hunk, help me out here!”

****

Everyone then looked at Hunk who just said, “Lance has never openly talked about this before. Something’s not right.”

****

“We must get him to a pod if something’s not right as you say it is. Hunk, you’ve known him the longest, so your call is likely the best call.”

****

“Allura, are you jealous? Because don’t get me wrong, you’re stunning too.” She stared at Lance. “But I’ve got eyes for someone else right now and I don’t need you intervening. Besides! I’m fine! Perfectly and utterly fine! Except for my need to throw up. Can I get a trash can, please?”

****

Pidge started for the door to get one, but Allura piped up, “No, dear Quiznak, let me get one, please!” She raced out the door without a second glance.

****

“Lance have you consumed anything lately?”

****

“Space daddy, yes I have. Are you gonna Brooklyn 99 this and make me sing the Backstreet Boys now, because I think I killed your brother?”

****

Pidge laughed. “Leave it to Lance to make a joke in the middle of whatever the hell this is!”

****

“What was it that you consumed, Lance?”

****

“You are, my fireeeeeeeee.” He turned to a still tomato looking Keith.

****

“Lance! This is no time to joke around!”

****

“The one, desireeeeddd!” He scooted a little closer to him.

****

“Lance, buddy, could you just listen to Shiro please?”

****

“Believe, when I sayyyyy.” He leaned in, inches away from Keith’s face.

****

“Ugh, get a room before you do that. I’m too young for this.”

****

“I want it that way-” He was yanked back by Hunk and Shiro just before closing the gap. “Hey! What gives!”

****

“I’m going to ask this one more time.”  _ Uh-oh. Space Daddy’s using his mean voice. _ “What was it that you consumed?”

****

Lance may or may not have squeaked. He shook Hunk off of his arm and reached into his pocket to pull out the almost empty bottle of space juice. “There, there. It’s not that exciting. Just some space juice I found in a really old storage room on the opposite side of the castle. Now can I go back to Keith? He’s too adorable. I wanna squeeze his cheeks.”

****

“Thank god you said cheeks.”

****

“Pidge!”

****

The door opened to Allura running in with a bucket. “Oh yeah, I forgot I had to puke.” Lance then quickly grabbed the bucket and began letting it all out.

****

“Allura, do you know what this is?” Shiro handed her the bottle with bubbles as the logo.

****

“Don’t tell me he drank all of this?”

****

“Yup! And another bottle on top of that!” After Lance said that, he immediately went back to his puking needs.

****

“LANCE! Do you even know what this is?”

****

“No, but it made me feel all fuzzy inside!” Then he went back to doing his thing.

****

“Princess, what is it? Because right now, Pidge is disgusted at Lance and Keith, Keith is too stunned to move, and my best friend is vomiting everything from the beautiful breakfast I made us earlier. What is it?”

****

She looked at Hunk as he gave her a pained expression. “It’s the Altean version of alcohol, though this one is one of the larger doses. Two of these would probably mean he’d be out of it for hours. Possibly days, because he’s a human and us Alteans have a higher tolerance for alcohol. If he were to have drank anymore, he would’ve probably been passed out by now.”

****

All paladins, except Keith who was still too shocked to move, looked relieved and worried at the same time. “So he’s going to be fine?”

****

“Yes, he should be. It will just take some time.”

****

“How did he get that stuff again?” Pidge pointed to the bottle.

****

“Well, he just said he found it in an old storage room on the opposite side of the castle. Allura, do you know where that could’ve been?” Leave it to Shiro to be the voice of reason.

****

“Yes. My father kept a storage room for the matter of parties and the like. Far away from sleeping quarters so no one would be tempted to sneak inside to get something late at night. Why would he be all the way out there, though?”

****

Lance let out a groan and everyone turned to him. “I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t just vomit and I’m also gonna pretend that I’m fine. But I’m only pretending! I really am not fine!”

****

“Lance would never say most of this stuff out loud. Ever. Some of his biggest issues are all being said and he has no clue what he’s doing. Is he going to remember this, Allura?”

****

“Well Hunk, some memories stay, others leave you. One time my father actually ended up juggling glasses in the dining hall and the next morning, he was confused when other people were bringing it up.”

****

“Okay. Okay.” Hunk’s gaze dropped to the ground. Pidge put her hand on his shoulder.

****

“It’s gonna be fine, Hunk. Even if he does remember this, we’re all going to support him. Except his obsession with Keith, because I just have to tease him with that if he recalls ever saying that stuff.”

****

“Yeah, thanks. But that’s not just an obsession, Pidge.” She gave Hunk a weird look. “Just let Lance explain when he can.”

****

She nodded as Lance again groaned from the other side of the room. “I might take you up on that offer to go to the pod, Allura. I’m just the tiniest bit dizzy. Maybe Keith can cradle me in his arms like last time.”

****

That’s when Keith’s head snapped up. “YOU DO REMEMBER!”

****

“KEith! That’s the only reason you say something in this situation!”

****

“Well, Shiro! Right noW’s not the BEST TiMe to Say thaT!”

****

“Well, Mullet. If I say I do, will you do it again so I can get rid of this TOTALLY MINOR headache I’m experiencing. I’m fine, but I just want to be extra sure that I am okay.”

****

“You know what, I will. You just gotta say it first.”

****

“Keith, are you seriously doing this-”

****

“Not now Shiro!”

****

“Space Daddy, my time has come. I, Lance McClain, remember the bonding moment, where Keith Kogane, ruler of Mullets and knives, slayer of looks and dashing spirits, cradled me in his arms.”

****

“Holy shit.” Keith got up and held out an arm to help Lance up. Lance took it, and as soon as he was standing, Keith picked him up, bridal style.

****

“Keith! What the heckity heck are you doing?”

****

“Pidge, a deal’s a deal, and this is a deal I’m not at all unhappy about.”

****

He strode out of the room with Lance saying, “Guess who just got hitched, babay! Wooh!”

****

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, before Pidge spoke up. “How much do you wanna bet he was waiting for the bonding moment to be brought up to talk?”

****

“Not now, Pidge.” Shiro started towards the door, the rest of the group following.

****

Meanwhile, Lance was burying his face into Keith’s neck. “You smell really good, Samurai. Like a forest that has a slight edge to it.”

****

Keith tried not to blush, but it was too late. “Do I now?”

****

“Yeah. I actually didn’t remember the bonding moment since a short while ago. It was some time before the team bonding thing.”

****

“Really?”

****

“Yeah. I really didn’t remember before.”

****

“Huh.”

****

Keith’s pace became a little quicker. If Lance was no longer spewing how handsome he was, then something was off. “Sorry if I puke on you within the next few ticks.”

****

“It’s fine.” Saying that didn’t stop Keith from walking faster towards the pod room. That’s when he heard footsteps thumping down the hallway. Next thing he knew, the rest of the gang was trying to keep up with Keith as the doors to the pod room opened. Coran was already in there, pod set up and pod suit ready to put Lance in.

****

“Did we find out what’s wrong with the boy?”

****

Allura showed him the bottle.

****

“Ah, Bubbles of Altea. A nice fizzy beverage for the adults. Yes, Lance should only be in the pod for a few vargas. Then he’ll need to sleep the rest of it off.”

****

They got Lance into his pod suit as he kept saying, “No really, I’m fine, but my head is only killing me a small bit. I’m fine, other than that. Ay-oh-kay.”

****

Before he got into the pod, he shot Keith a quick little finger gun barrage with the words, “See you later, Samurai.”

****

Lance woke up very disoriented. His head ached and his throat was scratchy as he struggled to get out of bed. He slipped on his lion slippers as he thought back onto yesterday. He couldn’t remember anything. Nothing. Almost a full twenty four hours was taken out of his brain. He then saw a glass of water and a note on his desk. The note said,  _ “We don’t know if you remember much, but we’re going to be waiting for you for breakfast. Hope you slept well!” _ The note was signed off as  _ “Your concerned friends.” _

****

“Seriously, what the hell is going on?” He chugged the glass of water and made his way out the door after changing into a clean set of clothes.

****

When the door opened to the dining hall, everyone went silent. They all froze in their various phases of eating breakfast. The main thing Lance noticed was how Keith’s face grew redder by the second.

****

“What the hell is going on here? What happened yesterday?”

****

Hunk let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank the kababs, he doesn’t remember.”

****

“Remember what exactly?” He made his way over to his designated spot next to Keith who only grew redder. “And why does Keith look like a tomato right now?”

****

He flipped up the collar of his jacket and sunk into his chair.

****

“Well, Lance. It appears that you had consumed roughly two bottles of an old Altean alcoholic beverage. We put you in a pod yesterday hoping to get most of it out of your system, and then brought you back to your room to rest.”

****

“As much as I would hate to admit it, that does seem like a very stupid thing of me to do. But very believable.” He ran a hand down his face. “So what exactly happened while I was drunk off of some weird space juice?”

****

Keith sank further into his chair which finally set Lance off.

****

“What did I say to Keith?”

****

“Well, the gist was-”

****

“Nope, nonononono, Pidge, I wanna know what I said to him. I know the gist! Just tell me the smaller gists” Lance started growing red along with Keith.

****

“Okay, okay. The smaller gists were that you said how handsome he was and how you wanted to squeeze his cheeks and stare into his eyes forever.”

****

“Oh… shit.” He locked eyes with Keith before looking in the opposite direction. “I fucked up didn’t I? I fucked up big.”

****

“No!” The whole dining room went silent, waiting for Keith to finish. “I-I mean… It wasn’t so terrible.”

****

Awkward silence ensued until Pidge broke it. “Look, maybe we should go.”

****

Then it all hit Lance. The whole night. The whole gist. Everything. His eyes went wide as he exclaimed, “SHIT! I CALLED SHIRO SPACE DADDY! OH DEAR GOD!”

****

“Do you remember now?”

****

“Yes, god, Allura, I remember. Sorry. To all of you. I shouldn't have drunk that pink space juice. I should’ve left it there or asked about it. Shit. Sorry.” He covered his face in his hands.

****

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay.” Hunk tried to be reassuring while also being on opposite sides of the table.

****

“No, no. It’s not okay. At least for you guys. And for me. So it’s not okay for anyone.” Another silence, this one longer than the last. “I may or may not have said some things. Some of them are true, others are also true, so most things are true except for me calling Shiro that. I regret that the most.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s fine.”

****

“No, believe me, Shiro, I will not mention it.”

****

Some more silence.

****

Then Pidge spoke up. “We get how you have some… insecurities. All we can say is that we’re here for you. Not as a team, but as your friends.”

****

He looked up at her and a small smile donned his face. “Thanks, Pidge. I think I’m just gonna bring some food back to my room. Think some things over. Calm down.”

****

“Might I just ask one question?”

****

“Yeah, Allura, ask away.”

****

“Why did you continue to drink it after finding it?”

****

“Oh. That’s not as hard as I thought it was gonna be. Okay, look. It tastes a lot like wine, but for some reason it was good. Last time I tried it was at a family dinner. Don’t worry, my parents allowed it and it was just a tiny sip. It gave me a sense of home, I guess. I didn’t want to lose it.”

****

“Christ, Lance, you’re gonna make me cry.”

****

“The gremlin? Crying? Who are you and what have you done with the real Pidge?”

****

This let out a bit of laughter throughout the group.

****

“I think I’m gonna head out now. Thanks, you guys. And again, I’m sorry.”

****

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Lance. It was mostly out of your control.”

****

“But still. I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

****

He was out the door with a tray of what looked like green eggs and ham. He then made his way to his room. Contemplating everything was easier said than done. He had to rewind and make sure no gaps were there. All the spaces needed to be filled in so he could draw one final conclusion.

****

So Shiro was fine. He already stated that he wouldn’t ever mention the Space Daddy thing again, so he’s good. Pidge is also fine. Hunk might need some reassurance. Allura should be fine. But Keith. He’d left that open-ended and didn’t want to drag it on any longer. A confession long overdue.

****

It was only half a hou- _ varga _ since breakfast, but he was willing to take his chances. He stopped in front of Keith’s door, hesitant at first, but then knocked. After a few seconds, it slid open to a Keith without a jacket to hide behind.

****

“Lance. I didn’t expect to see you so soon after… whatever.”

****

“Can we talk?”

****

“Uh, sure. Come on in.”

****

Lance stepped inside and Keith motioned for the bed. Lance obliged and sat down on the edge, just in case some running needed to happen. Keith sat down next to him.

****

“So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

****

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

****

“Right, right. Okay.”

****

“Listen, so… Everything I said last night, to you… Those weren’t drunk lies. They were real. Too real.”

****

“Oh.” Keith’s face blushed a nice shade of pink.

****

“I just wanted to point that out so there’s no confusion when I tell you this.” He took a deep breath. “I like you. A lot. Too much to let slide anymore. God, why am I even saying this-you’re just… so perfect… and handsome, and the way you care for others in your own special way is amazing, and what you lack in communication, you make up for it with your actions. Did I also mention how handsome you are?”

****

“Yeah, I think so.”

****

“Quiznak. Anyways, you don’t have to respond, or anything. I just needed to say that. So I’m gonna go get some more of that space juice to chug, so-”

****

“Lance, you’re not going anywhere.”

****

“Why?”

****

“Because we’re not finished here.”

****

_ Why is assertive Keith so hot?  _ “Okay.”

****

“Listen. I like you too. A lot. All those things you said to me last night were just so… They just made me heat up like a furnace.”

****

“You mean blush?”

****

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It’s just… The reason I never said anything before was because I thought you didn’t like me. You had this whole rivalry thing going on for so long that I thought you actually hated me. But last night made me realize how stupid I was being for thinking that was true.”

****

He looked Lance straight in the eyes.  _ Be still my heart. _

****

“So I’m saying it now, because now I know that you feel the same way. I, Keith Kogane, like you, Lance McClain, Sharpshooter, goofiest of goofs, slayer of my heart, flirtiest of flirts, most caring of them all, so goddamn much.”

****

Lance tackled Keith into a kiss. Keith fell onto his back with Lance on top of him, but they still kept going. Lance kept his arms planted on Keith’s shoulders, legs on either side of him, whereas Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled him closer. The makeout session lasted a few more minutes until finally, Lance broke back to breathe.

****

“Holy shit.”

****

“Holy shit.” They were both smiling like idiots as Lance rested his forehead on Keith’s.

****

“What’re we gonna tell the team.”

****

“On some level, I think they already know.”

****

“Lance, do me a favor though.”

****

“Anything.”

****

“You responded to that too quickly.”

****

“But it’s true.”

****

“Okay, okay. Just never drink that space juice again.”

****

“I, Lance McClain-”

****

“Not this again. Shush.”

****

“Make me, Mullet.”

****

“Don’t mind if I do, Sharpshooter.”

****

They kissed again. After they broke apart, Lance said, “No more space juice. Don’t wanna risk it this time.”

** They looked into each others’ eyes and smiled.  _ I wouldn’t ever risk this. _   
**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked. Again, I've never made a one-shot before. 5.5k words were spent. If I calculated correctly, that leaves about 1k per hour. Jeez. I need sleep. It's 5:30 a.m. Anyways bi


End file.
